She Stopped Calling
by Spark Plug x
Summary: Hugh and Bianca really want to know why Mei suddenly stopped calling them. Livecastershipping!


Hugh looked at his Xtransceiver with a puzzled look.

She hadn't called him today.

Actually, she hadn't called him all week.

It started to buzz and he jumped. "Hello?" He asked

"Hugh! Hello!" Bianca's voice chimed. "Sorry to bother you, but, uh, have you spoken to Mei lately? She hasn't called Cheren, or the professor, or even her mother in the past week and we were getting a little worried…"

So she hadn't called them either? Maybe she was hurt?!

"No, she hasn't called me at all! Do you think she's hurt?" Hugh asked, grabbing some of the ex-plasma grunts' attention. He was still in Driftveil with them, trying to locate some on the trainers of the pokemon they had stolen years ago.

"We don't know. I'm sure she's okay, but we were wondering if you could go look for her. Her mother said the last place she heard from Mei was PokeStar Studios. I can meet you there!"

"Of course!" Hugh grabbed his things and ran out of the building, calling his flygon out. "I'm going now. I'll call you later!" Hugh said and hung up the phone. He sighed while climbing onto his flygon's back, hoping Mei was okay.

Hugh had never actually been to Pokestar Studios. He had no clue which way to go or where he could possibly find his best friend at all. That wasn't too surprising though. He never really spent much time exploring every town and he never even thought to go to PokeStar Studios. Mei, however, took her sweet time in each city and town, which irritated Hugh because she took so long to catch up to him.

"Hugh!" Bianca called, hurrying to the boy's side. "How are you? You really did get here quick."

"Of course, I wasn't too far away." Hugh said and looked around. "Where do you think she is?"

"Probably in the area they make the movies in, c'mon." Bianca motioned him towards a huge building and he followed after her. "I've come here before with Mei. She's a very good actress. I love her romance movies! Love and Battles are my favorites!" Bianca smiled.

"Yeah.." Hugh muttered, rolling his eyes. He hadn't actually seen any of Mei's movies. He was busy trying to help the ex-plasma grunts locate the original trainers ' pokemon they still had. Mei dropped by to battle him every so often, but she never mentioned movies to him.

"I'm guessing you don't watch movies often?" Bianca asked and Hugh shook his head. They entered the building and Bianca lead him over to the reception desk. "Hello! Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if Mei was around?"

"Oh, Mei? She just finished a movie shoot. I hear it's another installment of 'Love and Battles'!" The receptionist said excitedly.

"Those are my favorite!" Bianca exclaimed and Hugh wanted to roll his eyes.

"Mine too! This is supposed to be the best one yet. Anyway, I believe she just left here a few minutes ago. She was on the phone with someone, maybe a famous director that wants her in a movie? She has become a very well-known face around here."

"She just left? Thank you very much." Bianca nodded and they left the building.

"Mei is pretty popular.." Hugh mumbled, not realizing how famous Mei had actually gotten.

"She sure is." Bianca agreed, pushing her glasses up more onto her nose. "You really should go see a movie of hers."

"I might take my little sister to go see a movie later." Hugh shrugged. "Well, if she's on the phone, maybe she's talking to her mother?"

"Maybe, but we should still go and look for her." Bianca said and started looking for the girl again. "It's just not like her to suddenly stop calling us."

"Maybe she's busy with the movies?" Hugh suggested. Obviously, Mei was safe and healthy, so he wasn't as worried as he was before. Mei knew how to take care of herself; she had proved that time and time again over the course of their journey.

"That's possible, but she was busy before and she called. I just want to see how she's doing!" Bianca told him, making it clear she was not leaving until she found the girl. "I want to know who she's on the phone with too."

"Why haven't you called her then?"

"Whenever any of us try to call her, she doesn't pick up or it's busy." Bianca explained, now heading towards another building. "It's usually busy."

Now Hugh wanted to know who she was calling. If it wasn't her mom, or him, or Bianca or Cheren, who else could it be? Maybe a gym leader, but they were usually busy. It was her business who she gave her number out to, but he didn't want her talking to some weirdo.

"There she is!" Bianca cheered, pointing towards the girl. She was on the phone, like the receptionist told them, and she was twirling one her of long pigtails with her fingers that weren't holding the phone to her ear. She giggled and smiled, making Bianca stop walking towards her. She grabbed onto Hugh's jacket sleeve and pulled him back. "Wait a second, let her finish her call."

Hugh watched his best friend giggle again before she looked around with a confused face. She spoke into the phone again and pouted.

"There you are!" Mei cheered, startling Bianca and Hugh. They thought she had noticed them until she ran towards a boy and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged her back and then apologized for being late.

"Well, it all makes sense now." Bianca said, nodding her head. "She has a crush on that boy!"

He never considered that Mei might actually have crushes. He just never thought about it. He just saw her as a best friend and a strong trainer, like he saw their other friend, Nate. Not as a girl that might actually be interested in males.

"Wait a second, I know who he is! That's Christoph!" Bianca exclaimed. "I know it's him under that hat and normal clothing."

"Wait, that singer and radio guy?" Hugh asked, looking at Bianca.

"He's so awesome!" Bianca nodded her head and put her hands on her hips. "Well, looked like we solved the mystery here."

"She's been spending time with that guy?" Hugh asked. "That's why she hasn't been calling us?"

"When you have a special someone, Hugh, you tend to give them a little more attention. Let's leave them alone for now. We can call her or come visit her later." Bianca said wisely and pulled the blue haired boy away before Nate could see them.

* * *

**I can't chose between Curtis and Hugh. I love them both. I used Mei because I don't like the name Rosa. **


End file.
